Whatever It Takes
by brierlynn03
Summary: One Shot. A/H. It's New Years Eve and Emmett is thinking back on his life choices. He hears the song "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse on the radio which makes him think back on his life's choices to this point. He makes a phone call to the girl who got away. Does he get the start of 2019 he wanted?


**Whatever It Takes**

I don't own Twilight or the characters in my story. I also don't own the song. But both are awesome…Now on to the show! Currently a one shot. I might expand this story if there is interest! I had planned on entering this into a New Years Eve contest but couldn't get the right amount of words. Thank you all for reading! -Brier

Prompt:

New Year's Resolution

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

Believe that I can change

I'll keep us together

Whatever it takes

Song: "Whatever it takes" by Lifehouse

Emmett pictured looking into the mirror.

New Year's Eve 2018

They say life is what you make of it. I am not sure how I feel about that. As I look in the mirror, in my crappy hotel, a stranger appears before me. Gone is the man with the confidence that is seen from a mile away. A smile that is cool and confident. Women loved me and men respected me. But now? Now, I can barely look into anyone's eyes. Second guessing myself is my new favorite hobby; as well as having self-doubt. The man in the mirror is debating if it is worth it. Would the world be better off without me? I seem to mess everything up.

If I were gone, my parents wouldn't have to worry about my failures or having to bail me out. I would just be a memory; a painful one that wouldn't go away.

I have a woman most men would kill for. Beauty and brains in the sweetest package. Or so people think. We have had our ups and downs. Mostly downs. Sadly it seems nothing I do is right. I wear the wrong clothes for our dates. I take her to the wrong places to eat. I don't give her enough gifts and the ring I planned on giving her isn't big enough. On second thought, maybe she doesn't love me.

Before my current dead relationship, I knew what I wanted. I knew women loved me. I was never single for long. I could have a new woman in my bed every night if I wanted. But after I started dating the most beautiful woman in the world, she changed. Then I changed; for the worse.

I miss the one that got away. My sweet loving woman who didn't care if we went to the opening night of the opera. She was happy watching the same show for free on PBS in bed. Her beautiful golden brown eyes bored into my soul. Nothing had felt better than holding her in my arms playing with her hair and talking. Talking about everything and nothing. Sometimes I miss her so much it hurts. I miss my best friend.

Listening to the radio in the background, I notice a song playing. It's different from what I normally listen to. Is that Lifehouse?

A strangled smile fell from your face

What kills me that I hurt you this way

The worst part is that I didn't even know

Now there are a million reasons for you to go

But if you can find a reason to stay

I start to cry. How did I not see this before? How did I not see what I was missing? When I left my sweet beauty, she cried. I hated seeing her cry. It tore me apart for months. I left her so she could move on and make a life for herself and not wait for me to come home. If I came home. Maybe I made the wrong choice? Maybe I should have let her choose instead of choosing for her?

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

Believe that I can change

I'll keep us together

Whatever it takes

I call my love. I say a quick prayer that she answers. Thankfully she does. Its music to my ears.

"Emmett?"

"Bella," was all I could say. We remain in silence. The song in the background. We were both listening to the same song?

She said if we're gonna make this work

You gotta let me inside even though it hurts

Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see

She said like it or not it's the way it's gotta be

You've gotta love yourself if you can ever love me

"You know that's true Em what they are saying right?" I was shocked. I always thought that I loved myself. But I guess I more put up with myself.

"I guess I never saw it that way. I am sorry I didn't see it sooner. I know I don't deserve to talk to you. I am sure you have plans. But I need you to know I have always loved you. I just wished I had seen it sooner. I will never be able to take back what I said and did. But I still love you and even if you don't I just need to be in your life again. Even if it's only as friends, I miss my Bells. My best friend. You don't have to answer me now. But I really hope 2019 is our year. Whatever it takes.." I let out a long sigh. I wait. Listening to the lyrics,

I know you deserve much better

Remember the time I told you the way that I felt

And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself

Let's hold onto each other above everything else

Start over, start over

I hear her sigh. What a beautiful sound. "I am so happy you called Emmett. Thank you for giving us closure to move forward. I always knew you loved me. I was just hoping you figured it out before it was too late." I hear a man talking in the background. While I know I have no right to be, I'm jealous. "Okay Seth. Can you tell my Dad and your Mom I'll be there in a minute? Thanks Baby Brother!" I hear the man start laughing. Oh yeah! Charlie remarried and has 2 step kids including a son. Breathe Emmett; don't go all caveman on the girl.

"Bella, I am not asking you to be my forever today. I am not asking for a relationship past friendship. But I want to see if we can get to that point down the road. But I will leave the ball in your court. I love you. And want to start over. Meet you for tea and coffee. Have lunch at the park. Get to know you more. The adult you not the kid you. Next year of course." Looking at the clock I see that it is nearly midnight. I smile. Even if I can't be with her in person, on the phone is a good second.

"Sure. We can definitely hang out next year. I am sure I will need caffeine and food at some point." I can hear the smile.

I send a quick text to Rosalie saying that we needed to talk. I'm not ready to hang up with Bella.

And the countdown begins.

"Em if you want to you can come to Charlie's. We are having a party. You should make it before midnight in NYC." She says with a giggle. "And if not I am sure you will make it here by midnight Pacific Time."

"I would love to! I planned on crashing so let me change and I will be right over." We hang up and I shower and get dressed quickly. I call Rosalie and she answers, sounding really busy.

"Did I call at a bad time?" I ask while hearing her moan. Well this is too easy. "I guess you weren't as faithful as I thought Rose. Have a great life!" I hang up and text that I heard her having sex and we are through. I felt 130 lbs. lighter. It's almost a miracle.

I made it to Charlie's house with minutes to spare. It seems like half of Forks and La Push are here. That is Charlie for you. Bella is laughing with someone nearly spitting her drink out. I walk over seeing her smack him. Oh Jake. When will you learn?

"Thanks for inviting me Bells." I said while debating the hug versus hand shake. She smiled at me and gave me a hug making me smile. Jake shook my hand. I knew she's dating Edward Masen, but I don't see him. His parents are here but he seems to be lost. Bella excuses herself and offers to get us drinks. I agree to an orange soda if she has it. She smiles and walks away. She comes back with warm soda cans and a frown. Not good.

"Jake, have you seen Edward and Rosalie? They have been gone for a while." This is not good at all.

"Want me to call Rose Bells?" I pray they are done fucking and aren't in her bed.

"I need something in my room. I'll be back." She smiles and I follow her. I hear moaning from her room. I send Jake an SOS text and he comes with Charlie and Seth. Charlie opens the door to find Edward and Rosalie on Bella's bed. Ewww…Poor Bells.

Without a sound, Charlie moves us kids back downstairs and gets Edward and Rosalie's parents. I hold Bella wishing she hadn't have had to see that. All the parents go off on "the children". Edward and Rosalie are back downstairs before midnight when Bella and I release them from the horrors of both our relationships. They leave without a word.

The countdown begins. .6.5.

Bella drags me into the kitchen which has nobody in it.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Everyone shouts!

"Happy New Year Emmett. 2019 is going to be our year." She says with a shy smile looking up at me. Blushing. My favorite color.

"Happy New Year Bella. No better words have been said than that." I smile pulling her into a hug. She looks up at me and kisses me. And my world stops. It's a slow kiss full of passion and love. Happy New Year indeed.

Sometimes doing whatever it takes is just showing up.


End file.
